Tomorrow
by PetalMedic
Summary: Sasuke is done with running away. From now on, he'll stay and fight with them until the end, as he should've done long ago. No matter how far away victory seems, he'll stand with them, if only to see tomorrow and everything it'll bring, be it joy or anguish.


This is inspired by chapter 677 in the manga.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

"Don't go outside now," Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him, "Without the Susanoo I created with my eyes you'll be affected by his genjustu too!"

"What?" sputters Naruto.

Sasuke continues, "His shadows are also outside. If they kill the two of us, everything's over. Wait for a chance."

"No, bastard! Hinata-chan's out there. I _have_ to go, no matter what the consequences! She's willing to give her life for me, and I'll do the same for her," yells Naruto, his frustration clear in his voice.

"What about Sakura? What about Kakashi? Last time I checked, they're both willing to give their lives for you too," challenges Sasuke.

Hearing this, Naruto's anger deflates a bit. Sakura is almost hopeful that the blond ninja will be easier to reason with now that Sasuke's talked some sense into him, but her hopes shatter when Naruto's usually bright, clear orbs turn dull and apologetic.

His voice is barely a whisper, but she is able to pick up his words anyways.

"Kaka-sensei, sorry. It seems that, in the end, I am a scum. Sasuke, take care. Sakura-chan, oh, Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I love you. You are like the sister I never had. I love you. I love you. _I love you_. Always have, always will. I'd do anything for you, but this is the one thing I can't do. I can't abandon Hinata-chan. Forgive me for being so selfish."

His words break her.

_Oh, Naruto. _

His next action breaks her even more.

Naruto dashes outside the area covered by Sasuke's Susanoo, running straight toward Madara. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi can only watch despairingly, powerless as Naruto becomes ensnared by the Infinite Tsukuyomi half way and becomes attached to the Shinju's life force, just like everyone else.

"Idiot," Sasuke mutters, and Sakura can just detect a faint tone of regret.

Kakashi stares at the space where his blond student should've been. "Well, looks like there's only the three of us left. On the bright side, a three-man cell isn't that bad anyways. Good for stealth, you know?" His voice breaks at the end.

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke bother to acknowledge him.

Naruto is gone. That idiot knucklehead, who's always been there for everyone, is gone, _truly gone_, and Sakura doesn't know what to do with the void in her heart left by the blond ninja.

He's always been there for her, and as Sakura cries silently, the image of Naruto's devastated face appear in her head.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. _Sakura repeats his name in her head like a mantra.

* * *

Sasuke is shocked, but of course, because he's an Uchiha, he doesn't let it show on his face. Instead, he buries whatever feelings Naruto's defeat have stirred, and analyzes the situation at hand with calculating eyes. With Naruto gone, they are at a huge disadvantage. Kakashi is tired and almost out of chakra, and Sakura is...

He can't find a word adequate enough to describe Sakura.

The girl's strong and stubborn, yet fragile and delicate at the same time, and Sasuke isn't sure if there could ever be any words that can define Sakura.

He can't help but feel a pang of guilt, looking at his former sensei and teammate. He is the one who brought this upon them. It is him and his foolishness that took away Sakura's innocence, the innocence he once silently vowed to protect during his younger days, and it is him who caused the sadness in Kakashi's eyes. Most of all, it is him who, at last, broke Naruto. If only he hadn't been so foolish. Without his aid, Madara's and Obito's plan would've never succeeded, and he could've had a happy life (_the life Itachi wanted for him_).

The guilt is eating at him, and finally, the ghosts of his past have caught up to him. Sasuke feels pathetic, drowned in self-pity, but when he look at the moon insignia on his left hand, he remembers Naruto. If Naruto was with them, wouldn't he have wanted Sasuke to work to redeem himself instead of moping around?

A hand brushes against his shoulder. Sasuke looks to see a pair of glassy green eyes reflecting his own inner turmoil. "Sasuke-kun, I know I'm not enough to fill in the gap left behind by Naruto, but I'll do the best I can to aid you. So will Kaka-sensei. We'll both stand with you. You aren't alone, so don't look like that, okay? We'll fight together. As a team."

Sasuke looks at her verdant eyes, so burdened by loss, yet so resilient. He sees the determination to win, fueled by Naruto's defeat. She is no longer the little girl left behind by her team. Over the years, she's grown into a fine kunoichi who is perhaps equal to both him and Naruto.

Right now, looking at Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke has no doubt that they will fight with him until the end. And he will reciprocate the favor.

Sasuke is done with running away. From now on, he will stay and fight with them until the end, as he should've done long ago. No matter how far away victory seems, he will stand with them, if only to see tomorrow and everything it'll bring. Be it joy or anguish, he'll stay and fight. For her. For a brighter future. For tomorrow.

He almost smiles at the thought of pink-haired, black-eyed babies running around in a renovated Uchiha compound. Of Sakura's stomach round with child. _His_ child.

Yes. He will fight.

"For tomorrow," he whispers, hoping she will understand.

And she does.

He knows because her evergreen orbs brighten, and a small smile finds its way to her lips.

"For tomorrow," she echoes.

Turning to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke find their sensei smiling, pride at his pupils shining in his eyes.

Team 7 is incomplete, yes, but right now, they'll make do with this.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

Three pairs of eyes, grim with determination, and three shinobis, weathered by loss but still managing to find a reason for their existence.

They will be ready for whatever tomorrow brings.

At once, they dive into a discussion of strategies.

_They will win, no matter what._

* * *

What do you think? Reviews?


End file.
